Temptation
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: Ziva joins the team. Is there something between the new teammate and Abby? It's only rate T for safety precaution!
1. New Member

**Hello fans! I'm betting some of you are familiar with my story 'Fatal Love' and have come to check out my Zabby fic! Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything related to it...****unfortunately.**

She looked across the room into those deep chocolate brown eyes. She melted. No, she must keep up her wall. The wall keeps her safe... from everything. She must not let these feelings interfere with her work. The boss would not appreciate that.

Abby approached the newest addition to the team. She was an Israeli Mossad liaison. "Hi, I'm Abby!" Abby told her.

"Ziva," she said plainly. Ziva stuck out her hand for a handshake. Abby took it.

Gibbs' gut suspected something was out of place. Abby? A _handshake_? That wasn't like her. Well, she had taken Kate's death pretty hard... they all had.

"Timothy McGee, but everyone just calls me McGee. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you McGee," Ziva said back, giving him a handshake as well.

"Anthony DiNozzo, but just call me Tony," Tony told her while flashing his 1000 mega watt smile.

"Hello... Tony," Ziva said, unsure of what to make of him.

"All right!" Gibbs barked, "back to work!"

"All business and no play... that's Gibbs for you," Tony said as he winked at Ziva. Abby walked over to Ziva.

"You'll love our M.E., Ducky, but you will meet him later."

"Thank you Abby," Ziva said dismissively. Wow. These people were really enthusiastic with introductions.

Tony stared across his desk at Ziva. Damn she was hot. "Are you going to keep staring at me Tony or are you going to get some work done?" Ziva asked as she calmly looked up. He was surprised at first but then turned on his charm.

"Well, aren't you the little ninja?" he asked playfully.

"I was trained as a Mossad officer, do you expect any less?" she asked back. Ooh. Shot down. Oh, well. He'd try again later. He really did have work to do. "I thought so," Ziva mumbled. But she smiled a bit to herself. Tony was such a child sometimes.

Abby was down in the lab, processing the latest evidence when Ziva came to see if she had any of the results back. "Hello, Abby. Gibbs has sent me down here to see if you have anything to help us on the case."

"Gibbs is most definitely a mind reader because yes, I do," Abby told her. She wasn't surprised that Gibbs knew, but why did he have to send _Ziva_? Abby ran through the results that she had: The casings matched the bullets... yada yada yada. "Anything else?" Abby asked quickly... sounding a bit edgy if you knew Abby.

"Uh, no Abby. I think that is all. Thank you," Ziva said as she left the lab hastily. Abby knew she had sounded harsh, but she thought a Mossad agent might be able to handle it. Oh... what had she done?

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! :) Please review! :D**


	2. Weakness

**Second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Ziva swiftly walked out of the lab. She hated it when people saw weakness in her eyes. She did not want Abby to see what she really felt. It was wanting... and it weakened her. She started to step onto the elevator when she collided with Gibbs. She fell roughly to the ground. "Ziver, you okay?" Gibbs asked with concern as he offered her a hand. She shook her head and brushed his hand away. Something was bothering her... the proof had been etched on her face two seconds ago. It was gone now.

"I-I have the results from Abby," Ziva told him.

"Hmm? How did you know she would be done?" Gibbs asked.

"A 'hunch' as you Americans call it. I just knew she was done. Apparently you have those quite a lot too Gibbs. Abby seems to think you are a mindreader," Ziva told him.

Gibbs smirked. Abby. That goth was a ball of pure energy and conspiracies.

"I should be getting back to work," Ziva said tentatively.

"Well, are you going to share what you've got?" Gibbs asked her. "Uh, yes," Ziva then told him everything she had been told by Abby as they stepped into the elevator on the way back up to the Bullpen.

McGee was sitting at his desk when Gibbs and Ziva stepped off of the elevator together. He knew they had just come from Abby's lab.

Ah Abby. She was beautiful in every way possible... no matter how she dressed. McGee had, had a few girlfriends in his life, but no girl was as caring and... _enthusiastic_ as Abby. He loved that about her.

Gibbs relayed all of the results to the team. McGee then noticed that Ziva was a bit pale. Was she sick? He hoped not. She was actually nice to him. Kate was a great person, but Tony always managed to get her to pull pranks on McGee. McGee watched as the two sat down. They each returned to work, working on the new lead provided by Abby.

"McGee," Gibbs barked.

"Yeah Boss," McGee answered right away.

"You and Tony go check this guy out. The casing and bullets indicate that it's his weapon," Gibbs said handing him a piece of paper... not looking up once.

McGee and Tony headed out. McGee was starting to wonder what was going on... Gibbs usually took point. Oh well. They may find out later... knowing Gibbs.

**Yeah, short chapter. They SHOULD get longer... soon. Reviews are awesome! :D**


	3. Abby's Lab

**Chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Ziva watched as the boys walked out of the Bullpen. Damn. She knew Gibbs was going to look into what just happened. Why hadn't he done it in the elevator? Of course... to keep her guessing. Same old Gibbs.

"Ziver," Gibbs said in his ordering voice, "elevator... Now." This _wasn't_ what she wanted. She got up and walked over to the elevator. Gibbs pressed the down button. Ziva hoped that they were actually just staying in the elevator. The elevator dinged. "Get in," Gibbs ordered quietly. Ziva obliged. The doors closed and they headed down.

"_Flip the switch... come on... flip the switch,"_ Ziva commanded in her mind. Gibbs never flipped the switch. They went all the way to Abby's lab. They stepped into the lab.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby chirped. She then saw Ziva. "Hey Ziva."

"Good day Abby," Ziva managed with a smile, "is there a reason we are down here Gibbs?"

"Yeah Gibbs what's up? I already gave you all I have," Abby informed him.

"I know Abs," Gibbs plainly said. The three of them stood in silence for a few uncomfortable minutes.

"If we are just going to stand here all day nothing is going to be accomplished. Not that I do not enjoy being with Abby, but there is so much we could be doing on the case," Ziva said.

"Feeling... _uncomfortable_ Agent David?" Gibbs asked with purpose.

"Just a little. I am not used to _not_ doing work... at work," Ziva told him.

"Well, you two are staying down here until your... _problem_ is worked out," Gibbs told them.

"But Gibbs we don't have a-" Abby was cut off by Gibbs walking out of the door, "...problem," Abby finished.

* * *

><p>Abby had been working furiously on the case when Gibbs came to her lab. "Hey Gibbs!" she chirped at him. Then she noticed Ziva. Really? <em>Now?<em> "Hey Ziva," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Good day Abby," Ziva said while smiling at her. Why does she have to be so calm? "Is there a reason we are down here?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"Yeah Gibbs what's up? I already gave you all I have," Abby told him. Why must he always meddle in others' business?

"I know Abs," Gibbs said. Well then why are they down here? Silence filled the lab for what seemed like hours.

"If we are just going to stand here all day nothing is going to be accomplished. Not that I do not enjoy being with Abby, but there is so much we could be doing on the case," Ziva said breaking the silence.

"Feeling... _uncomfortable_ Agent David?" Gibbs asked. "Just a little. I am not used to _not_ doing work... at work," Ziva shot back.

"Well, you two are staying down here until your... _problem_ is worked out," Gibbs told them.

"But Gibbs we don't have a-" Abby stopped as Gibbs walked out of the door, "...problem," Abby finished. Sigh. This is going to be awhile and Abby knew it. "So..." Abby said trying to sounding bored.

"A difficult situation we are left with, yes?" Ziva said.

"Yeah, well, if you don't mind I'm going to get back to work. You are free to lie down on the futon until Gibbs gives up on us," Abby said brushing off Gibbs' instructions.

"If you don't mind me saying, Abby, Gibbs just doesn't seem the type to give up," Ziva told her.

"You would be correct, as always, except I have this," Abby told her motioning towards the monitor that just alerted her to a match.

"A key piece of evidence. Good work Abby, we might be off this fishhook after all," Ziva said with her bad American idiom.

"I think you mean 'off the hook', but yes, essentially," Abby said, trying to keep her emotion to a minimum. Ziva was so cute when she messed up American idioms.

**A bit of emotion. Not much... yet! Wait until about chapter 5! Reviews would be lovely! :D**


	4. Lying Confessions

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Gibbs walked back into the Bullpen. "Agent Gibbs," said a familiar voice. Damn. What was she doing down here?

"Come to check up on a case Director?" Gibbs asked Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS.

"Actually Agent Gibbs, I checked up on you about fifteen minutes ago and no one was here. A lead I presume?" The Director asked.

"Actually yes. Tony and McGee can handle it though," Gibbs told her. He was trying to ignore her while he worked. She was bothersome.

"What about you and Agent David?" The Director asked him.

"Agent David is... helping Abby in her lab and I am doing more investigating."

"Agent David is helping Abby? I thought that Ziva was technologically impaired," The Director said, sensing something was wrong.

"No Director, you're thinking of me and unless you have something to add I suggest you leave me and my team in peace," Gibbs told her in a warning tone. He was now towering over her in his Gibbs way. Just then, Gibbs was called back down to Abby's lab.

The Director backed off, but she would be back.

* * *

><p>Tony and McGee arrived back at NCIS with the suspect. Tony took him down to the interrogation room and went to notify Gibbs. <em>"Gibbs looks distracted,"<em> Tony noticed. Tony stood near Gibbs, not sure of what to do.

"You got something to say, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he looked up.

"Uh, yeah Boss. We have the suspect in the interrogation room," Tony informed him.

"Is there something else?" Gibbs' gut picked up on Tony's unease.

"No Boss. Nothing," Tony lied.

Gibbs got up and went to Abby's lab. Then he would interrogate the suspect. McGee walked into the Bullpen and sat down at his desk.

"McGenius, have any thoughts on where Gibbs sent Ziva alone?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she's down in Abby's lab," McGee replied.

"For what?" Tony laughed. Ziva and Abby? What was Gibbs thinking? Those two hadn't been able to be in the same room since Ziva joined the team. Something was up and Tony was going to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Ziva sat impatiently in the lotus position. She was trying to remain calm and keep down her emotions... so far it was working. Abby was typing furiously away... trying to do the same. Abby had just called Gibbs to her lab to review the evidence she had collected. "Watcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked with authority.<p>

Abby went though her evidence. Gibbs turned to leave.

"Wait, Gibbs! What about me?" Ziva asked desperately. She was so ready to get out of this lab.

"It doesn't seem like you've worked out your problem," Gibbs said deviously, "that means you're still here."

Ziva stood there... stunned. They were stuck together. No, no, no! She was losing it! She couldn't keep herself in check for much longer. She didn't dare look at Abby... she couldn't. "I think I'll take that offer of the futon, Abby," Ziva said. She walked over to the futon and collapsed with exhaustion. She was wiped from having to maintain control.

Abby looked directly at the monitor... not really seeing it. She just wanted Gibbs to take Ziva on some assignment. She couldn't relax. Gosh, Gibbs was a total bastard sometimes. Ziva took a few deep breaths.

"Abby?" she asked tentatively.

"What?" Abby asked. Was that concern Ziva detected?

"Maybe...maybe we should work out whatever our issue is," Ziva suggested as she stood up and walked over to Abby.

"Agreed," Abby said. Gibbs wouldn't leave them alone unless they at least looked like the problem was worked out. "Okay, here's the deal. Kate was my friend, and Gibbs replaced her. I'm sorry for how I have been treating you," Abby lied, hiding her true feelings behind the death of a friend.

"I accept your apology. I have taken your dislike of me to heart and have been acting quite the same way back. I am sorry," Ziva lied back.

They hugged to attempt to show each other the confessions were sincere... although neither confession was.

**Well looks like they're off the fish hook now! XD Please review!**


	5. Feelings Untold

**Emotion time! Not much, but I hope it keeps ya'll at bay for a little while! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Gibbs walked back into the Bullpen after breaking the suspect into confessing. He spotted Ziva right away. "Fix everything Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes thank you. You can ask Abby if you do not believe me," Ziva challenged.

Gibbs held up his hands in surrender. "No, I believe you. We just closed the case and seeing that it is," Gibbs glanced at the clock, "eight fifteen, we're all going to head out for drinks. Why don't you go down and invite Abby and Ducky?"

"Okay," Ziva replied. She walked back towards the elevator and pressed the down button. _"Deja'vu," _Ziva thought to herself. She visited Ducky first, wanting backup when she went back to the lab.

"Hello dear," she was greeted by Ducky, "what can I do for you today?"

"Gibbs asked me to invite you and Abby out for drinks since the case is closed," Ziva told him.

"Ah, yes. The tradition of going to the same place after a case is closed. I'm afraid I'll have to be a bit late. I must check on Mother before I come by," Ducky told her.

"Okay, I'll inform Gibbs." She stood there a bit longer before resigning to go to the lab alone. Ziva walked into the very quiet lab. _"Hmm, no music?"_ Ziva though. That wasn't like Abby.

"Abby?" Ziva called out.

"Yeah?" Abby yelled back from the next room over.

"Oh, Gibbs wants me to inform you that we are going out. He told me to invite you and Ducky," Ziva told her.

"Uh, sure. I'll be there," Abby replied. Ziva then walked back to the elevator and pressed the up button when Abby walked up next to her. The elevator dinged and they got in. "So...," Abby said trying to keep up a small conversation, "do we have a designated driver?"

"I believe I could be the designated driver," Ziva said.

"Okay," Abby said as the elevator arrived at the desired floor.

* * *

><p>The team had a great time together. Ziva, as she said, was the designated driver. She drove everyone, but Ducky home. He ended up not being able the come. Soon it was only she and Abby in the car. They then arrived at her apartment complex. "Would you like me to walk you up and make sure you get in your apartment safely?" Ziva offered.<p>

Abby's gut was screaming no, but her heart was screaming yes. "Sure," Abby agreed. They walked up the stairs in silence. They soon arrived at her apartment and Abby took out her keys to unlock the door. She opened the door to a room with pure black walls, skulls and a coffin pullout sofa.

"Goodnight Abby," Ziva said as she leaned in for a hug. Abby's feelings took over as the alcohol lowered her control.

Ziva's hug turned into a soft kiss.

The kiss grew as Ziva begged for more. Abby took Ziva into her arms and pressed in for more. Soon, when air was needed, the kiss ended.

"I-I'm sorry," Abby mumbled.

"No, Abby. It is I who should be sorry. You've been drinking and your judgment has been lowered," Ziva apologized. She should've never have let her feelings dictate her actions. "Goodnight Abby," Ziva said hurriedly as she tried to rush away.

"Ziva! Wait," Abby yelled after her.

Ziva stopped. She didn't want to upset Abby. "We can't Abby. Gibbs wouldn't allow it and besides-" Ziva was cut off with a kiss. Abby's sweet lips pressed against hers. Ziva broke away prematurely. "Abby," Ziva breathed.

"Don't, Ziva. Don't say anything." Abby tried to lean in again, but Ziva pulled away. "Ziva," Abby pouted.

"We _can't_ Abby. Gibbs would not appreciate it... at all. It would interfere with work too much. Besides, as I said, your judgment is lowered. You are not thinking as you would normally," Ziva said desperately trying to ignore the warm feeling that the kiss had produced.

"Ziva," Abby started, "if there is one thing I have always been sure of, drunk or sober, it's my love for you." With that, Abby pulled Ziva down into another long and passionate kiss. "Would you like to stay? It is Friday after all," Abby offered.

"No Abby, but thank you. It is not wise. We could be called in at any moment," Ziva told her. Ziva wanted to, but her common sense mode was kicking in and refusing.

**Oh yes! They kissed! :D Please please please review! :D**


	6. Bits Decoded

**Hey all! I know the first segment of this chapter is COMPLETELY random, but I wanted to have a little Tony/ Ziva encounter BEFORE the big encounter... you'll understand later. *Grins***

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Tony sat in his apartment... completely drunk. He decided to call Ziva. Mmmm, Zee-va. Very sexy. Her phone rang. She unknowing answered to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Heeyy Zee-va. What cha dooing right now sexy?" Tony asked, slurring his words.

"Tony, you are completely drunk. That was obvious in the car... especially when you started poking Gibbs. That was not smart, sober or drunk. Get some sleep," Ziva having an idea to get him to go to bed added in a sexy voice, "in the morning, if I find out you were good, I will call you."

"Ookaay, Zee-va," Tony said as he quickly hung up. He'll get that phone call.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was in his basement, working on his boat. Back and forth, back and forth. Sanding the boat to a delicate perfection. The smell of sawdust perfumed the air. Steady hands moving over the beautiful wood. Ring. Damn that contraption. Ring. <em>"I'll let it go to voicemail,"<em> Gibbs thought. Ring. Boop..._ Gibbs. Speak._

"Hey Gibbs it's Abby. I was just wondering if I could come over and just talk-" Gibbs cut off the message by picking up the phone.

"Abs," Gibbs greeting her, "what are you doing still up?"

"Thinking. I can't sleep," Abby confessed.

"Why didn't you just come over? The door is always unlocked... you know that," Gibbs reminded her.

"I just wanted to give you a warning I guess. I decided I should give _someone_ a warning before I just... _do something_," Abby told him.

"Sure Abs, come on over," Gibbs said. He was concerned. Abby never gave warnings, because that was just... _Abby_. You always got unexpected hugs, visits, Abby stuff.

"Thanks Gibbs," Abby said quietly before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Abby arrived at the house fifteen minutes later. She was obviously still a bit drunk. "What's on your mind Abs?" Gibbs inquired.<p>

"Oh, you know... work," Abby lied.

"Abs," Gibbs warned, "you and I both know that's a lie. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. What is going on?"

"Okay Gibbs. Say you love someone, hypothetically... not that I'm saying you don't love someone it's just..." Abby trailed off when she noticed Gibbs' look, "sorry! Anyway, you love someone and you feel like they love you back, but they won't show it."

Gibbs thought about for a moment. Was this a McGee and Abby thing again? "Abs, is it McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"No! Gibbs, we are done with that. I... I'm not McGee's... _type_. Trust me Gibbs, it's mine, not Timmy's fault that the relationship didn't last," Abby told him, hinting at more than what she was revealing.

Gibbs concluded that it was an outsider. Not an NCIS agent. "Maybe, there is something holding him back. Maybe a past breakup... a trust issue," Gibbs offered.

"Well, sh- _he_ does have trust issues. His parents weren't around a lot and when they were, well, they were harsh Gibbs," Abby told him.

"Give him a reason to trust you. Show him you'll always be there... no matter what," Gibbs encouraged.

"Thanks Gibbs. You always know what to say," Abby said as she leaned into his chest. He enveloped her in his strong protective arms. He would never let anyone hurt his Abby.

**I believe there is a little more drama in the upcoming chapter! This is just leading into it. Reviews are awesome! :D**


	7. Running Darkness

**So, I didn't like the lack of reveiws... EVERYONE MUST BE BUSY! :O Tis okay though. I though I let you have a bit more before I start the week I don't know when I can update again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Ziva woke up at four-thirty. _"I'll never get back to sleep,"_ Ziva thought to herself. Ziva got up and showered. She shuffled around the house for awhile before deciding to go for a run. She glanced at the clock briefly. It was five forty-five. Plenty of time to blow off steam and still be home if the team got a case. She laced up her sneakers, locked the door behind her and set off. Feet pounding on the cement. She needed to get off this manmade crap. She headed towards the park. _Breath; in, out, in, out._

_Abby's sweet lips on hers._

No, don't think of that. _Heart beating furiously. It threatened to burst out of her chest. Ignore it. Keep running._

_She begged for more._

No! Keep the feeling down._Vision getting blurry. Just a bit further..._

_Darkness._

Gibbs got the call about six- thirty. "Hello?" Gibbs answered the phone.

"Mr. Gibbs? Hello, one of your Agents has been admitted to Bethesda. She has you listed as her contact," the receptionist informed him.

"_Oh no. Ziva,"_ Gibbs thought frantically. "Is she okay? What happened? Is she awake?" Gibbs bombarded her with questions.

"She's fine; she just passed out while running. We think she overworked her heart a bit and dehydration didn't help. She is still unconscious at the moment, but you may want to be here when she wakes up," she told him.

Gibbs hung up on her. Abby. She was sleeping in his guest bedroom and will wonder where he'd gone. Gibbs raced up the stairs. He gently shook Abby awake. "Abs. Hey, Abs," he whispered.

She groaned and opened her eyes, glancing at the clock... Six thirty- seven. "What's up Gibbs?" Abby asked sleepily.

"Ziva's at Bethesda and I wanted to let you know where I'm going," Gibbs said hurriedly. He would skip the shower and just dress in something clean.

Abby's eyes widened. _"Oh shit,"_ Abby though to herself. She knew a possible reason Ziva was there. It was her fault. "Call me as soon as you get _any _information," Abby demanded.

"Do you want to come with me?" Gibbs asked. He thought maybe a few friendly faces would brighten up the recovery.

"No!" Abby practically screamed, and then quickly added, "I'll slow you down. Someone needs to be there with Ziva."

Gibbs' gut sensed something was again off between his girls, but left the house anyway. He would demand an answer later.

Ziva awoke slowly. She was blinded by the bright lights and briefly wondered where she was. Suddenly she saw Gibbs sitting in the chair, looking at her with deep concern etched on his face. It brightened a bit when he realized she was awake.

"Ziva, welcome back to the land of the conscious," he joked. She smiled a bit to show him she was okay.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You were running and blacked out. Dehydration and a possible overexertion of the heart," he told her. He sat there for a few more minutes of silence before speaking again, "any reason you were up that early? We are off today you know. Sleep is your friend," Gibbs told her jokingly.

Ziva let out a small laugh from her dry throat. "You neglect your friend too you know," Ziva joked back. She knew Gibbs didn't sleep. He worked, ate and worked on his boat.

Gibbs smirked. She was right. "Abby wanted to come, but she didn't want to slow me down," Gibbs told her, testing the waters.

Ziva tensed up and paled just a bit. "Oh, tell her I'm just fine... in every sense of the word," she said.

Gibbs was suspicious, but he kept his promise to Abby and called her.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked frantically.

"Yeah Abs, it's me. Ziva's fine. She's conscious now. She said to tell you that she's fine, uh, in every sense of the word," Gibbs said relaying the message.

Gibbs heard phone static for a minute before Abby's voice came through again, "that's great news Gibbs. I don't think I could handle losing anyone from the team," Abby said, sounding a bit relieved.

"Okay, Abs. I'm going to stay for a little while longer and try to find out more information. Are you going to visit?" Gibbs asked, rocking the boat again.

"Sure Gibbs. Maybe later today. I'm going to let her rest a bit first," Abby told him.

Gibbs hung up and returned to Ziva's room.

Something was going on, but he still couldn't figure it out.

**No, Gibbs still doesn't know. I guess his sneaky girls can get stuff by him! ;)**

**Reviews would be lovely! Kind of like my friend's cat (whom she call an attention whore) I love A LOT of reviews! :D**


	8. Hospital Visits

**I don't think this will be much longer. But, here is chapter 8 anyway!**

**Disclaimer still applies**

Abby hung up the phone and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Ziva was fine... and had forgiven her. Abby relieved the night.

_Ziva was laughing at something Tony had said. McGee was smiling, but didn't want to give Tony too much satisfaction. Gibbs and Abby were talking about Abby's fabulous forensic work... as always._

"_Well, we better be on our way," Tony announced._

"_Have a hot date tomorrow?" Ziva asked playfully._

"_Only if you're offering," Tony said as he wiggled his eyebrows._

_Ziva rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him._

"_Tony's right. It's almost midnight and I have a meeting with my publisher tomorrow," McGee said._

_Ziva grabbed her keys and led the team out to her car. Gibbs sat in the front as the other squished into the back._

"_Good thing Ducky's not here... he wouldn't have anywhere to sit!" Tony proclaimed._

"_You know Ducky, he would've driven his car anyway," Ziva joked. Ducky had a sentimental thing for his beautiful old Morgan. Tony was first, then McGee, third was Gibbs and last... was Abby. Ziva had walked everyone up to their doors, just to make sure they made it safely. Abby knew she would offer, but was still surprised she had said yes. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "Goodnight Abby," Ziva said as she leaned in for a hug._

_The first touch that brushed across Abby's skin had done it. Ziva's hug turned into a kiss._

Abby held her face in her hands. Why had she done that? Why couldn't she control herself?

* * *

><p>Ziva stared at the wall. She had to stay for a couple of days: two to get her hydrated properly and one for observation. <em>"There goes my weekend,"<em> Ziva thought to herself. Ziva then started to wonder about Abby. Had she understood the message? Ziva hoped that Abby had quit blaming herself. Abby had a weakness when it came time to place blame. In her mind, it was always her fault. Ziva felt bad for scaring Abby. She really _did_ love Abby, but it was... complicated. One, Gibbs wouldn't approve romance in the office and two... her father would never approve. Tali had always been the one interested in the guys. Ziva wished that her sister was here now so they could talk. But if she were to talk with her sister, Ziva would have to go to a séance or something... Tali had been killed in a suicide bombing.

Ziva had been lying there when someone entered her room. For a second she had hopes that it was Abby. The door opened to reveal a very worried looking McGee.

"Hey Ziva. Heard you were at Bethesda and rushed right over," he told her.

"Thank you McGee, but it was not necessary. I am fine. I- I just had an accident," she told him. She then added quickly when she saw the horror on his face, "but it was not a bad accident! Just dehydration. I really should watch that. I just passed out McGee. Nothing to worry about." She smiled at him to show him that she was sincere.

He then looked a little relieved. "Thank goodness! I was worried that you'd been shot at or something," he confessed.

"Why would you think that?" she asked him, thoroughly confused.

"The petty officer that we arrested got out on a technicality," McGee said glumly.

"Damn, I thought for sure we had him," Ziva grumbled. Just then there was a soft knock on the door. The door opened slightly to reveal a clearly distressed Abby.

"Hey Abby," McGee greeted.

"Hey Timmy," Abby said softly. Abby looked over at Ziva.

Ziva saw the guilt welling up. "Hello Abby. Would you like to sit down?" Ziva asked trying to be as gentle as she could manage.

Abby looked over at the unoccupied chair next to McGee. She shrugged and said, "I'll come back later."

"I'm allowed more than one visitor at a time, Abby," Ziva told her.

"I- I didn't eat this morning. I'm gonna get something from the cafeteria real quick," Abby lied. She really did walk down to the cafeteria, but she didn't buy anything. Abby sat there in silence wondering what to do when someone took the seat next to her.

"Abs, what is going on?" the gentle male voice asked. It was Gibbs.

"How'd you know I was even down here? I just left Ziva's room," she said, still puzzled by his superhuman abilities.

"I've been here all day remember? A person has to eat sometime, right? That reminds me, did you eat anything before you came?" he asked her.

"No, I was... distracted," she managed.

"Well then, we better get you something. Then... you can tell me what's going on," Gibbs added softly.

Abby's stomach twisted it a knot. Well, he'll find out sooner or later... let's make it later.

**Are they EVER going to tell Gibbs? How will he take it?**

**Reviews are ALWAYS great! Also! I'm soliciting for myself by saying I have a third story called 'Time Warp.' I hope some of you will check it out! :D**


	9. Tears

**Fluffy at the end of the chapter. All these feelings are getting heavy!**

Ziva and McGee talked a little while longer about work. Finally McGee worked up his courage to ask Ziva what had been nagging him for awhile. "Hey, um, Ziva? I know you and Abby don't get along that well, but... uh," he trailed off.

"Well, spit it up McGee," Ziva said with a bad idiom.

"You've been acting strange... both of you. Did something... happen when Gibbs stuck you two together?" McGee asked timidly. He did NOT want to upset Ziva... she could kill him with anything in the room.

"We... had a heart to heart. She told me what was really bothering her. It was Kate... you know. Well, anyway, we forgave each other, but we are still a bit edgy around each other. It is a working progress McGee, but don't worry about us, we are fine," Ziva said using Abby's lie.

McGee nodded; trying to process the information he had been given. It made sense. Abby and Kate were tight. "Well, I better get going," McGee said glancing at his watch, "I have somewhere I need to be. Feel better Ziva." McGee gave her hand a squeeze before he left.

Ziva was alone again. She laid back against the hospital pillows and sighed. She thought of Abby and their _situation_. What were they going to do?

* * *

><p>Gibbs had just listened to Abby's explanation of her hostility towards Ziva. "I never meant to replace her Abs. Not like that," said Gibbs as he hugged her.<p>

Abby knew this already, but she took the hug... she needed it. "I think I'll go see her now," Abby said quietly. Abby silently hoped Tim had left already. She propped open the door just slightly. She saw no sign of Tim. She then looked at the figure in the bed. Ziva appeared to be sleeping. Abby went into the room and sat in one of the chairs. Ziva turned to her with those chocolate brown eyes. "Faker," Abby joked.

"I was waiting for you," Ziva said, "I hoped feigning sleep would keep the others out." Abby chuckled. Ziva smiled at Abby's laugh. "Abby," Ziva started solemnly, "I know there is a connection between us. This is obvious. But, there are reasons we cannot be together," Ziva choked out. It pained her to say these words, but they had to be said.

"I know," Abby said looking away, "but it's hard to work so close to someone you have feelings for."

"I think McGee knows the feeling," Ziva said sadly, feeling his pain.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, confused.

"Abby! How can you not see it? McGee obviously still has feelings for you! He never wanted to end your relationship," Ziva yelled. The two women stared at each other for awhile before Ziva spoke again, "why?"

"Why what?" Abby asked.

"Why do you like me? Abby! You've had relationships before. I have not because I _knew_ I was different," Ziva told her.

"Because I didn't know what to think! I was scared okay? I was already different enough!" Abby yelled.

Ziva stared at her. Understanding completely. "I understand Abby," Ziva said hanging her head as she remembered times where her father had asked questions.

"_Why don't you find a nice boy Ziva?" Eli asked his daughter._

"_Because my job is too dangerous for a relationship," Ziva replied. 'That's why I picked it,' Ziva silently added._

"_Humph. What about Michael? He is nice boy, yes? He has the same job you do. He would understand the consequences," Eli said, forcing the subject._

"_Father, do not press the issue! Maybe I am just not cut out to be a wife! Maybe I want to give my job full attention," Ziva angrily spat back._

"_I could terminate that job," Eli threatened._

"_I will not lead anyone on. I am going to be honest, Michael is not the kind of person I am looking for," Ziva said honestly._

"_Well, find someone soon. I want grandchildren," Eli huffed as he left the room._

Ziva returned to the present and realized she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Abby was sitting on the bed next to her and rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"I am sorry," Ziva said.

"Never apologize... it's a sign of weakness," Abby recited the Gibbs Rule.

"As if tears weren't enough," Ziva muttered. Abby jerked Ziva around and stared her directly in the face.

"When tears are produced it lets out endorphins to make us feel better. Your body is just trying to help you become happy faster," Abby said with complete seriousness on her face. Suddenly they both burst out laughing.

"Is that really true Abby?" Ziva asked when they had calmed down.

"Completely."

**See? Tears aren't weak! Tears make you happy! XD I'm almost 100% positive this is true. Reviews are fabulous!**


	10. Mystique

**A little background on Ziva in this chapter. Only about two more chapters left! D: A little longer chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer still applies**

Gibbs had full intentions of just walking into Ziva's room when he heard laughter. _"Maybe, I should wait,"_ Gibbs thought. No. He had to know what was going on... for the good of the team. Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Come on in Gibbs," Abby said. And she thought _he_ had mindreader powers. He walked in and saw Abby sitting on Ziva's bed calming her down from their little laugh.

"Hello Gibbs," Ziva said calming down almost immediately.

"Didn't mean to spoil the moment," Gibbs told them.

"It is okay Gibbs."

"Yeah Gibbs. We were just talking about tears and endorphins," Abby informed him.

"Well I'm glad you two are bonding better," Gibbs said, "but unfortunately, Abby, I think you're need at NCIS. It's not our case, but Pacchi and his team are in need of your assistance."

"Okay, Gibbs," Abby said. She gave Ziva a hug and left. Gibbs sat down in the chair he had been stationed in when Ziva woke up.

"You have something bothering you, yes?" Ziva said.

"Only if you're ready to talk," Gibbs told her.

"I believe that Abby should be here if we were to talk to you. It is our problem we are still speaking of right?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," was all Gibbs said. He then stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down and gave her a hug before saying, "if it affects the work my team does, I have to know, Z."

"You will know in time," Ziva told him. He walked out of the door and Ziva was, again, left alone.

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting at home, completely hungover, when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.<p>

"You sound awful," Ziva told him.

"Thanks," Tony said with mock hurt. Ziva laughed. There was silence for a minute. "You called?" Tony said, minutely annoyed... but not much.

"I told you I would call, but I now do not know what to discuss with you... does this remind you of any movies?" Ziva suggested.

"You said you would call?" Tony asked, completely oblivious to his drunk dial the night before.

"You called me last night... drunk. To get you to sleep I told you I would call in the morning," she reminded him.

"Oh," he said as he glanced at the clock, "you know... it's not morning anymore."

"I got a little, uh, tied up," she told him.

"Where are you? There is an incessant beeping noise and it's making me head throb," he said, very irritated by the sound.

"I'm... at the hospital," she confessed.

"What? What happened?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"I was running and got a little dehydrated... not a big deal," she said dismissively.

"Do- do you want some company?" he asked, feeling bad.

"That would be most appreciated," she told him, relieved that she wouldn't be alone for long.

Tony arrived at Bethesda forty minutes after he and Ziva had said their goodbyes. He knocked on her door. "Come on in Tony," Ziva called.

"Hey Z," he said. They sat there staring at each other for a few minutes. "So..." Tony said with discomfort.

"Well go ahead and sit," Tony did as he was told, "why don't you tell me about your last big vacation." Tony went into a long explanation of how he took a nice trip to Maine. Ziva listened intently, glad to on a better subject than her life.

"So, how about you? Ever had a real vacation?" Tony asked.

Ziva thought back. Then she suddenly remembered.

_The beautiful Israeli was leading two children though the forest._

"_Mama, I'm tired," Rivka's youngest child, Talia, complained._

"_I know baby," the obviously distraught mother cooed. Her eldest, Ziva, sensing the importance of silence reached over and pulled her sister close._

"_Hush __אחות __(sister). Mama is taking us to a nice place," Ziva then spent the rest of the journey discussing with her sister all the possible places they could be going. The Israeli woman was clearly relieved that her eldest had taken her sister on as a responsibility. The trio then found themselves on a beach. It was dark, but the mystique of the area was beautifully overwhelming. "I told you, Tali," Ziva said, glad that her mother had actually taken them to a nice place._

Ziva smiled. She told Tony all about the beach... and all the other places she and her sister had discussed. Ziva was glad to relive that moment... but it was bittersweet. That morning had been straight out of a nightmare.

_Ziva awoke with a start. There was moisture all around. She turned and immediately regretted it. He mother lay there... lifeless. She was sitting in the middle of a blood puddle. She then realized she had been awakened by someone walking around the area. Suddenly a man grabbed her. She struggled to loosen his grip and look around wildly for her sister. Tali was in the clutches of another thug. Ziva bit the man and was dropped to the sand below with a sickening thud. She limped away and found a stick that she hit the other man with. He instantly dropped her sister. Tali ran to her and they escaped into the woods. The thugs, having finished their duty, ran off in the opposite direction. Ziva led them to the closest establishment and begged the owner to let her use the phone. She dialed the well-known number._

"_Hello?" Eli David answered._

"_אבא__! (Father!)" Ziva sobbed. She then explained the whole situation to her father and he came and got the two girls._

Ziva came back to the present and realized Tony was staring at her.

"Who's Tali?" he asked.

"Uh, my sister. Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," Tony said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Ziva was suddenly very glad Tony was there with her.

**So? What'd ya think? What's to happen next? Reviews are wonderful! :D**


	11. Box to Crosshairs

**Hello all! Did ya miss me? Is anyone else totally stoked for the new season?**

**On a sadder note... if you could pray for a boy at my school I would thoroughly appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ... Except Sabrina, Nicole, Effie, Kalib and the 'rents.**

Abby had finished helping her second favorite team. Pacchi was a wonderful guy and his team had good people, but nothing came before Gibbs and Co. Abby was then puttering lazily around her lab when McGee came into the lab. "Hey McGee. What are you doing in? There's no case for you guys today," Abby said confused by his appearance.

"I came by the see you actually," he confessed, "take you to lunch or something. I heard you were here from Gibbs," he added quickly at her confused look.

"Oh. Well, I'd love to go to lunch with you Tim," she replied and gave him a smile.

"Great! I'm buying," he told her as he returned the smile. Abby suddenly remembered what Ziva had told her about Tim.

"Actually Tim, I can pay for myself. Wouldn't want to trouble you," she told him hoping he would leave it.

"Well," he looked around a little embarrassed on what he was about to say. But he had to say it. "I was actually going to ask you out on a date." He looked at her sheepishly.

"I know," she told him as she stared at her feet.

"But?" he offered. He knew something was up and if he was about to get rejected he might as well get it over with.

"I can't Tim, and I know this is going to sound completely tacky, but it's not you... it's me. That is the complete truth... I wouldn't lie to you Tim," Abby said to him still looking at her feet. Tim nodded.

"So, who- who is it?" he choked out.

"Trust me Tim, you would _not_ feel threatened by them... well intimidated probably..." Abby rambled.

"Abs," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but at least tell me if he treats you right. I still care about you Abby," he told her seriously.

"Well, we're not exactly together yet. Before you say anything, _yes, _it's a mutual attraction. It's just... complicated, Tim,"

"I'm listening," he coaxed.

"She would never forgive me," Abby whispered. McGee was stunned for a moment. Abby was a lesbian? It's no wonder things hadn't worked out.

"Abby, why did we date if I'm not your type?" he asked gently. Abby smirked.

"She asked me the same question. The truth... I was scared," she confessed to him.

"Of what? You're Abby Sciuto! You're the greatest forensic scientist and best friend to everyone. What could you possibly be afraid of?" he asked, trying to be encouraging.

"The world," Abby eked out. McGee took her into his strong arms. It didn't matter if she didn't love him the way he did her... he would still protect her.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in his basement... working on his boat again. He heard a pair of high heels on his stairs. "What's on your mind Jen?" Gibbs asked without looking up. Jenny wasn't all that surprised.<p>

"I'm just here to find out the condition of our Agent David," she told him.

"You can call them all by their first names Jen. Besides, she's fine... just dehydration," he told her.

"What about you Jethro? You seem distracted," she said.

"Just thinking Jen,"

"About?"

"The team," he confessed, "they've been out of sorts since I had Abby and Ziva... bond."

"So that's what was going on when I visited you," Jen smirked. Same old Jethro, trying to solve everything himself.

"Yeah. There had been tension in the team. I had to do something, so I sent Ziva down to the lab to work out the problem. It's seems to be worse now," Gibbs said with genuine worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Jethro," Jenny said as she slipped her hand around his waist and leaned onto his shoulder, "I bet this will sort itself out." Gibbs hoped she was right. But, he didn't mind having her here beside him at the moment.

"Bourbon?" he offered.

"Sure, but I'll go get a mug," she said as he was about to empty out a jar of nails. She returned with a mug and he poured her some bourbon. He then poured himself a mug. They drank in silence for a few minutes. "I better get going," Jenny said glancing at her watch,

"I've got a conference with Paula tomorrow."

"Bye Jen," Gibbs said as he walked her to the door and sent her on her way. He watched her pull away and disappear around the corner before shutting the door and returning to his boat. At least he tried the return to his boat, but he could seem the concentrate on even that. He finally gave up and got himself for bed. Laying alone in the dark he thought about his team and how he planned to get things back to normal.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are awesome! :D**


	12. Hit a Snag

**Here we are guys. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I know, I usually update a lot more, but I've beeing busy over the past two weekends.**

**Disclaimer: The usual**

Tony had ended up falling asleep and staying the night with Ziva. The nurse on duty hadn't the heart to wake him up tell him visiting hours were over. Tony woke to Ziva staring at him with the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. "Morning," he managed.

"Good morning sleepy head," Ziva said as she smiled. Tony's heart warmed at that smile. He stretched and realized that is was much later in the morning that he thought. "You slept right through my nightly check and the nurse decided to bend the rules. It didn't take much convincing on my part once I said you weren't someone to wake up from sleep," Ziva told him. She had vouched for him?

"Thanks Z. I don't think I would've made it home if she had gotten me up," he said sheepishly. He remembered the last time he had tried to drive home late. Fortunately, he woke up just in time to miss the tree.

"I knew that. But, I do not think that you would appreciate staying here any longer," she said fully expecting him to want to leave.

"Can I bust you out early?" Tony asked.

"I do not think so," she said with bitterness. He could see that the hospital was making her insane.

"Let me go work my magic," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She laughed as he left her room. He walked up to a nurse that he knew to be in charge of Ziva. "Hey, do you think I could take Ziva out for awhile?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, she was in a really bad condition when she came to us, but unless you're family I cannot update you on anything else," she told him, not wanting to break the rules.

"I'm her fiancé," he lied. The nurse eyed his hand suspiciously. "The rings are being resized. You can go in and ask her if you want," he challenged. The nurse walked over and knocked on Ziva's door before going in. Tony stood outside as the nurse questioned Ziva with this new information. She returned and Tony knew instantly that Ziva had vouched for him yet again.

"Okay. She was stable last night, but when she came in she was non-responsive. For awhile, we thought we were going to lose her. Dehydration wasn't the only factor. It seems it was a panic attack, dehydration, overexertion, and stress all in one. Have you had any recent problems lately?" the nurse questioned. Tony stood there stunned for a few moments before regaining his composure.

"Not that I know of, but we are still working on telling each other things. She was raised in a community where no one shared secrets," he told the nurse truthfully.

"The way I see it, I guess you could take her around the hospital garden, but don't put on too much stress... it may cause a relapse," the nurse told him giving him permission to take her out of her room. Tony walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey Honey," he said with a grin on his face.

"Do not push your luck," Ziva warned as she gave him a face.

"Well, I can't jailbreak you, but we are allowed in the garden," Tony offered.

"Alright. It is better that nothing," she said, glad to be rid of her room... if only for a couple of hours. Tony led her down to the garden. They sat on a bench... just soaking in the much needed sun. Tony looked over at Ziva and their eyes met. Tony started to lean in, but Ziva stopped him short... she knew what he was about to do. "Don't Tony," was all she could spit out.

"Why? Z, I know we have something," he said to her.

"No, not like that Tony. I... I am not like you," she said dancing around the truth.

"Because we are from different worlds?" he asked, very confused.

"Tony, I..." suddenly she started to shudder as if cold.

"Z calm down!" Tony said frantically gripping her shoulders, "Z! It doesn't matter if you don't like me the same way!" Tony was almost shouting. Ziva's lips were turning blue as the oxygen was being ripped from her body. Tony picked up her writhing body and rushed her inside. A nurse noticed him immediately and started questioning him. He answered everything he could before they took her to the ER. Tony stood in the waiting room, pacing like a madman. The nurse from earlier came up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She's stable, but she's in a coma. She'll come around," the nurse tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working.

He could've killed Ziva.

***DUN DUN DUN!* What's to become of Ziva? What about Tony? How will Abby take this? Find in the next chapter! *Grins***

**Reviews ALWAYS help me update! ;D**


	13. Coma Confessions

**A touch late. I had planned to update on Friday, but you know... life. Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer still applies**

Gibbs received the call in the afternoon this time, but the urgency wasn't any less. His girl was in a coma. When he arrived, Gibbs saw a very disheveled and depressed looking Tony sitting in a corner. "DiNozzo," Gibbs said before sitting down next to the young man.

"Boss," he greeted back. The two men sat there quietly for a few minutes before Tony spoke, "I could've killed her."

"Tell me what happened, DiNozzo." Tony went through everything, from waking up on an uncomfortable hospital chair to being scared out of his mind whilst carrying the fragile body that had been Ziva. Gibbs thought back over the past few days

"We have to call Abby down here. Don't tell her why," Gibbs ordered. Tony flipped out his phone and called Abby to the hospital. Abby arrived not even ten minutes later.

"What's going on Gibbs?" Abby asked, unsuccessfully trying to mask her distress.

"We need to get to the bottom of this for Ziva to recover," he told her.

"What's wrong with Ziva?" Abby asked growing more frantic by the second.

"Why don't we go visit her," Gibbs offered. They walked to her new room. Abby gasped when she took in the sight. Ziva, unconscious on the bed. She looked so feeble and helpless.

"What happened?" Abby squeaked.

"Too much stress. Any reasons why?" Gibbs asked. He was truly concerned about his team and this had gone far enough.

"I can't Gibbs," Abby choked out. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please Abs," Gibbs actually pleaded with her. Abby looked away and mumbled something.

"What?" Gibbs asked thinking he had missed something important.

"I'm asking Ziva to forgive me," she told him. He looked at her as if to say '_go on.'_ "Okay Gibbs, here it is... Ziva and I, well, we're lovers," Abby told him. Instantly it felt like one hundred pounds had been lifted off of her shoulders and she almost lost her balance. Gibbs caught her and stared her straight in the eye.

"You could've told me Abs," he said sternly.

"But Gibbs, what about rule #12?" Abby asked, stunned at what he had just said.

"That's between two agents. Obviously, you are a forensic scientist," he said with a smile. Abby looked at him and suddenly threw her arms around him. After the hug ended he said, "I'll give you two a little time." Abby walked over to the bed and started caressing Ziva's cheek. She pulled back a few loose hairs and kissed Ziva's forehead. Abby then took Ziva's hand in her own and started running her thumb aimlessly over it. Abby sat there for at least an hour before planting a soft kiss on Ziva's palm and going home.

Gibbs walked out of Ziva's room just to find Tony still sitting where he had left him. "DiNozzo," Gibbs walked over and put his hand on his senior field agent's shoulder.

"Is she okay Boss?" Tony asked tentatively. He didn't know if he could handle it if Gibbs said no.

"She'll be fine Tony. You should go home... get some sleep. I hate to say it DiNozzo, but you look like crap," Gibbs told him. Tony smiled. Same old Gibbs.

"You'll call me? For anything... anything minor, right?" he asked Gibbs. Gibbs simply nodded. That was all it took. Tony knew that Gibbs was going to take care of it. Gibbs sat down. He decided to call Jenny... then thought better of it. Jen would have to take care of the situation and Gibbs didn't want it to get any worse than it was. So Gibbs called Ducky instead.

"Hello?" the elderly M.E. answered.

"Hey Duck. Do you think you have a few minutes?" Gibbs asked his friend.

"I have all the time in the world. Well, until mother gets back from bingo, but that still has a few more hours," Ducky told him.

"Well in that case, would you like a face to face conversation?" Gibbs asked.

"That would be wonderful. Where should I meet you?" Ducky asked.

"At Bethesda," Gibbs told him.

"Jethro you didn't do something completely mindless again, did you?" Ducky asked, concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

"No Duck, I'm here for Ziva,"

"Oh my. Well, I should be there soon," The two hung up and Ducky was there in about fifteen minutes. "Now, what can I do for you Jethro?" Ducky asked after the pair had gotten settled.

"I don't know how it got this bad!" Gibbs said running his hand through his gray salt and pepper hair.

"First, tell me what's wrong with Ziva. Jethro, what happened?" Ducky asked, concerned.

"Well, right now she's in a coma... shock relapse," Gibbs said suddenly sounding tired.

"Relapse?"

"Yeah. Yesterday, she was running. She became dehydrated. But that wasn't the only trigger. She blacked out because of stress, overexertion and a small panic attack. She was non responsive when they brought her in," Gibbs told Ducky.

"Oh my! What's troubling the poor dear?" Ducky asked, knowing how deadly that combination could be.

"A relationship, secrets and people finding out. But, unfortunately her secret is out now... Abby told me," Gibbs told Ducky.

"Are you the only one who knows?" Gibbs nodded. "Then there is nothing to worry about. You would tell no one... right?" Ducky asked searching Gibbs' face for an inkling of an answer.

"That's the thing Duck. I can't keep it to myself... relationships in the office never work out and have to be reported," Gibbs said glumly. Ducky took a deep breath before plunging in.

"So, who is it Jethro?"

"Abby," was Gibbs' answer.

"Abigail?" Ducky was shocked, but then... not. "It is no wonder they could hardly be in the same room together."

"Yeah, I know that now," Gibbs growled. He was thinking about how he forced Ziva to stay in the lab with Abby. He mentally slapped himself.

Ducky, sensing something like this said, "don't beat yourself up over this Jethro." After a few moments of silence, Ducky got up and went into Ziva's room.

**I don't know if the medical parts are ACTUALLY true, but... oh well! XD  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Relief and Truths

**Next chapter is up! :D A little drama. Not much. It's more of wrapping up chapter. There's only one my people! D:**

**Disclaimer is the same**

Ducky sat in the chair closest to Ziva as he retold stories from his past... hoping a familiar voice might bring her back. Little did he know what was going on in her head, _"Hello Ziva," came the smooth voice which belonged to none other than Michael._

"_Michael, ignore my father's orders for once," Ziva said very annoyed. Her father had ordered Michael to seduce her and finally make her see that she was in love with him. Michael was failing miserably. Suddenly an idea occurred. "Michael if I kiss you, will you just report to my father that we aren't meant to be?"_

"_And if the kiss says something different?" Michael said, grating on her nerves even more._

"_Then we'll go from there!" Ziva said impatiently. She wanted Michael out of her hair... now. Ziva whipped around, kissed him fully on the lips, whipped back around, thoroughly unfazed and walked away. Michael ran straight to her father._

"_Director, it seems she is just not interested. I cannot take this torture any longer if she does not return the feelings," Michael walked out. The door almost hit Ziva where she was snooping around. Victory!_

The scene changed.

_Abby was standing there fumbling with the keys when she got the door open. Ziva leaned in for a hug... receiving a kiss._ Ziva's brain could no longer take any more solitude. She awoke to an astonished Ducky.

"Why hello my dear! Let me just go get Jethro... he'll be please to know you are awake," before Ducky got too far Ziva grabbed his hand. She shook her head, not wanting to disturb anyone else. "I'm sorry Ziva, but I think he ought to know you're okay. He's been here all day," this sent Ziva's heart into a frenzy, but Ducky pressed firmly on and acupressure spot and calmed her down immediately. Ducky brought in Gibbs. Ducky said something about having to be home when his mother got back. Gibbs immediately walked over to Ziva and embraced her.

"I will always be here. You can trust me with anything," he told her. Gibbs then called in a doctor to remove the coma.

"Gibbs," Ziva croaked out, "you know... do you not?"

Gibbs just nodded. When he noticed to distress in Ziva's face he quickly added, "but it's okay. Rule #12 applies only to two agents. Abby is obviously a forensic scientist," he winked at her.

Ziva finally relaxed... completely.

Abby was informed right away that Ziva become conscious again. Tony was second. They each arrived at the same time, almost running into each other going down the hall. "Hey Abs, are you here to see Ziva?" Tony asked, still hurrying down the hall.

"Yeah, same with you?" Tony nodded. Tony noticed the look of guilt on her face. "Abs, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine. You weren't even here," Tony tried to reassure her.

"I was here in thought. That's why Ziva actually went into the coma," Abby said, not knowing that Tony hadn't been informed of their relationship. Tony gave her a very confused look. They stopped and stared at each other. "You don't know, do you?" Abby asked.

"Know what!" Tony exclaimed.

"I know this is going to hurt," Abby said cautiously, "because I know you have feelings for Ziva. But the reason she doesn't have those feelings for you is because... she has them for me," Abby sighed. How many more people was she going to have to explain this to? Tony stood there and realized why Ziva had another panic attack. "So, what happened?" Abby asked.

"I brought up relationships and she freaked. I mean, obviously she wouldn't have feelings for me, but what had her stressing out?" Tony asked.

"I, um, started our relationship on an awkward note. We both wanted to be together, but she was still afraid of Gibbs' rule #12," Abby explained. It all finally made sense to Tony. Abby saw the pieces click in his mind and started walking briskly towards Ziva's room again. Abby stopped, afraid to go any further. Tony noticed this, so he knocked on the door and then opened it for Abby. Abby walked in, afraid of what she would see. She peered into the room. She saw Ziva and her heart leapt for joy. Suddenly she rushed over to Ziva's side and hugged her. Ziva ran her fingers through Abby's hair in a comforting motion. Abby sat back. "I'm sorry, I-" Abby was cut off by Ziva's finger to her lips.

"It is I, who should be sorry. I should not have let the stress get to me that badly. I scared you and the rest of the team. I apologize."

"Z, you don't have to apologize," Tony said from the door, "we can't always hold in our emotions. You just need to work on expressing yourself so this doesn't happen again." Ziva knew he was right. Ziva hugged Abby once more. She motioned for Tony to come around to her.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva whispered as she hugged him. Just then the doctor came into the room and informed everyone that Ziva should get some sleep. Ziva asked for them to bring in a cot for Abby. That night they talked about where they were and how they would handle the Director finding out.

They eventually fell asleep, fingers intertwined.

**This is it! ONE chapter left! D: I will miss updating this story! :'( I need to get my butt in gear and work on another story!**

**Reviews please! :D**


	15. Release and Togetherness

**The last chapter! D'X I'm so sad! I will miss you all! I hope this is what you wanted! It's quite fluffy.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if you get two update e-mails! I had my friend read this story and she found a HUGE error that is bugging me! :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... but it would be nice ;)**

Ziva opened her eyes and let them rest on the most magical sight. Abby was asleep in her arms. Ziva leaned over and kissed the top of her head. _"Now we'll never be apart,"_ Ziva thought. Oh, she knew missions would separate them... but people would not. Abby's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Ziva.

"How long have you been watching me?" Abby asked with a smile on her face.

"Long enough to know you are a beautiful sleeper," Ziva told her playfully. They snuggled closer for a few moments before Ziva sat up. "I just remembered," Ziva started, "I may be able to leave today."

"Good luck," Abby said as she lightly pinched Ziva's wrist.

"And why do you say that?" Ziva asked pouting.

"Because you went into a coma! They're not just gonna let that go," Abby told her.

"So much for a jailcrack," Ziva muttered. Abby stifled a laugh.

"I think you mean 'jailbreak,'" She told Ziva. Ziva scowled.

"Whatever! I'd rather spend a day with Tony than stay here another minute!" Ziva shouted.

"Woah, you must _really_ hate it here," Abby said. Just then the door opened. It was Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs!" Abby yelled, not getting up from her position next to Ziva.

"I talked to the Doctor. He said you could leave under a few conditions," Gibbs told Ziva with a smile. He knew how much she hated hospitals. Ziva's face lit up. Gibbs continued, "the conditions are: no strenuous activities, such as running, for about two months and you have to stay with me for awhile. I kind of bribed him by saying you would stay with me because this guy knows I would never let _anyone_ hurt my agents and get away with it." Ziva smiled she didn't care that she had to stay with Gibbs and she could manage without running and such during two month... she was getting out.

* * *

><p>Those two months passed by quickly. Ziva could finally go back to her apartment. Of course, did she want to go back to <em>her<em> apartment? Or Abby's? The question was answered when Ziva stepped through the door and saw Abby curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Ziva crept up on her and woke her up with kisses down her neck. Abby woke up and immediately pulled Ziva down into a passionate kiss. Their tongues explored every space. When air was needed they part and Ziva sat down on the couch. The pair snuggled until Abby brought up a very important discussion.

"Ziva? Are we going to live together? Or keep separate?" It had been an issue bugging Ziva as well.

"Well, my little bat, why don't we move in together? I do not mind spending more time with you," Ziva said mischievously. It was settled... they moved all of Ziva's stuff into Abby's apartment since Ziva had no attachments to her apartment. Their relationship entered the office occasionally, but Gibbs never had to say anything to them... he just gave them each a look. It was official... Abby and Ziva were staying together.

**Yay! They are together at last! (Wuve! Twue wuve! XD [Princess Bride!])**


End file.
